


Saturday, 2:12 AM

by featherx



Category: Fame: The Musical - Margoshes/Levy/Fernandez
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/M, Swearing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherx/pseuds/featherx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[02:19] [bitch] DONT FUCKING YELL AT ME KING IM OLDER THAN YOU<br/>[02:19] [bitch] PROBABLY</p><p>(Lambchops divulges a very important piece of information to Goody at a slightly inopportune time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday, 2:12 AM

**Author's Note:**

> warning for excessive swearing. by that i mean the kind of swearing one would expect when goody and lamb text each other at 2 am.
> 
> april fools' fic! kinda! it's like 5 days late and pathetically short but who cares right. i needed to write something happy (?) and stupid in preparation for the next fic i'm writing at the moment...

[Saturday, 02:12] [ **bitch** ] HEY FUCKER GET YOUR ASS UP

[02:12] [ **bitch** ] I FOUND OUT WHO LIKES YOU

[02:13] [ **bitch** ] WAKE UP STUPID

[02:15] [ **sissy** ] lamb its 2 in the fucking morning

[02:15] [ **sissy** ] WAIT WHAT

[02:15] [ **bitch** ] THAT’S RIGHT BITCH YOU BETTER BE THANKFUL I’M TELLING YOU THIS

[02:16] [ **sissy** ] WHAT THE FUCK HOWD YOU FIND OUT

[02:16] [ **sissy** ] I SENT FUCKING CARMEN JAMES BOND DIAZ ON A SPY MISSION AND SHE DIDNT FIND OUT

[02:17] [ **bitch** ] it’s cos I’m fucking amazing moron

[02:17] [ **bitch** ] wait I got a text from her

[02:18] [ **sissy** ] holy fuck

[02:18] [ **bitch** ] she said I can’t tell you lol @ u

[02:18] [ **sissy** ] BITCH CANT YOU GIVE ME THE FIRST LETTER OF HER NAME OR SOMETHIGN

[02:18] [ **sissy** ] SOMETHING

[02:19] [ **bitch** ] DONT FUCKING YELL AT ME KING IM OLDER THAN YOU

[02:19] [ **bitch** ] PROBABLY

[02:19] [ **bitch** ] also its g

[02:20] [ **sissy** ] wtf

[02:20] [ **sissy** ] i cant be in love w myself

[02:22] [ **sissy** ] lamb

[02:23] [ **sissy** ] lamb where u at

[02:27] [ **sissy** ] if u fell asleep when u woke me up at fucking 2 am im goin to eat my bed

[02:30] [ **bitch** ] I’d say I’m sorry but I’d be lying when I say that I wasnt totally and absolutely done with ur shit right now king

[02:30] [ **bitch** ] HOW WOULD I GET A TEXT FROM YOU SAYING NOT TO TELL YOU

[02:31] [ **sissy** ] …. oh

[02:31] [ **sissy** ] WAIT THEN WHO IS IT

[02:31] [ **sissy** ] OHMY GDO

[02:32] [ **sissy** ] DONT TELL ME ITS

[02:32] [ **sissy** ] MS BELL?????????

[02:33] [ **sissy** ] LAMB

[02:33] [ **sissy** ] LAMB WHAT THE FUCK

[02:34] [ **sissy** ] DOESNT MS BELL HAVE A BOYFRIEND

[02:35] [ **bitch** ] this is approaching the level of stupidity I never knew existed

[02:35] [ **sissy** ] well if its not her then who d fuck is it

[02:35] [ **bitch** ] ITS ME GENIUS

[02:36] [ **bitch** ] DID YOU SOMEHOW FORGET MY FIRST NAME WHEN YOU SAY IT ALL THE FUCKING TIME

[02:37] [ **sissy** ] WHAT

[02:37] [ **sissy** ] HWAT THE FCUK

[02:37] [ **sissy** ] WHAT

[02:37] [ **sissy** ] WHAT

[02:38] [ **bitch** ] ………… not

[02:38] [ **bitch** ] APRIL FOOLS YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER HAHAHAHA SUCK IT KING

[02:38] [ **sissy** ] oh my god

[02:38] [ **sissy** ] oh my FUCKING god i cannot beleive this shit

[02:39] [ **sissy** ] you woke me up to fuck w me

[02:39] [ **sissy** ] swear to god i was hoping it was gonna be some hot girl and then its this shit

[02:39] [ **sissy** ] IF YOURE STILL MAD ABOUT LAST YEARS APRIL FOOLS THEN CAN YOU STOP BRINGING IT UP

[02:40] [ **sissy** ] lamb pls

[02:43] [ **sissy** ] dont u dare tell me youre sleeping now

[02:43] [ **sissy** ] wait

[02:44] [ **sissy** ] its april 2

[02:44] [ **sissy** ] it’s the morning of april 2

[02:45] [ **sissy** ] lamb was that a confession

[02:45] [ **sissy** ] holy shit you like me back

[02:46] [ **sissy** ] I DO NOT LIKE YOU BACK SHIT NO

[02:47] [ **sissy** ] lamb come on wake up

[02:47] [ **sissy** ] ok maybe i might like you back but

[02:48] [ **sissy** ] FUCKIN SHIT

[02:49] [ **sissy** ] GRACE MOTHERFUCKING LAMB WAKE UP

[02:50] [ **bitch** ] SWEAR TO GOD KING IF YOU CALL ME GRACE ONE MORE TIME IDGAF IF ITS 2 IN THE MORNING I’LL GO RIGHT UP TO YOUR HOUSE AND BEAT YOUR ASS SO HARD YOU’LL NEVER HAVE BABIES AGAIN

[02:51] [ **bitch** ] ALSO I HAPPEN TO BE SMART ENOUGH TO KNOW WHAT THE FUCKING DATE IS

[02:51] [ **sissy** ] holy shit youre awake

[02:52] [ **sissy** ] … but u want my babies don’t u ;))))

[02:52] [ **bitch** ] this is enough bullshit for one night


End file.
